Regret
by Black Time
Summary: penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. kebahagiannya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya orang yang dicinta. kini ia tahu bahwa ia telah buta oleh keadaannya dan berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya sendiri. namun kini puncak dari segalanya.#HaeHyuk Oneshoot.


Cast : Lee donghae, Lee hyukjae.

Genre : Hurt/comfort

Rating : T

Summary : penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat. kebahagiannya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya orang yang dicinta. kini ia tahu bahwa ia telah buta oleh keadaannya dan berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya kepada sahabatnya sendiri. namun kini puncak dari segalanya.

Warning : Gaje, abal, typo(s). FF ini real punya saya. selamat membaca ^^

* * *

.

.

.

.

Namja berparas manis itu menunduk ketakutan. Dia sangat tahu bahwa namja yang didepannya itu tengah diliputi amarah yang luar biasa. Terlihat dari mukanya yang merah padam dan buku-buku jarinya yang memutih. Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun pohon Sansuyu yang rapuh, rambut namja manis itu juga ikut tertiup oleh angin yang menyejukkan. Tapi suasana alam taman ini tak akan merubah amarah donghae –si namja tampan –, dan Eunhyuk – si namja manis – yakin apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu marah. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan yeojachingu donghae, song je hoon.

"katakan yang sesungguhnya."

Eunhyuk membantu. Entah apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang. Pikirannya buntu, sosok didepannya ini tidak seperti yang eunhyuk kenal. Donghae yang polos akan berubah drastic jika sedang marah, dan itu membuat eunhyuk takut setengah mati. Bahkan saat mereka masih junior high school, meja kayu sekolah patah akibat tendangan donghae. Saat itu eunhyuk dan donghae mempunyai janji untuk bermain di rumah sungmin bersama, tapi eunhyuk tak datang saat itu karna berkencan dengan song je hoon, dan tentu saja membuat donghae marah setengah mati. Ah yeoja itu, memori eunhyuk kembali memutar kilasan tentang yeoja itu.

Dirinya, donghae, dan je hoon adalah teman dari kelas satu junior high school bahkan hingga kuliah mereka masih bersama. Tentu saja selama berteman membuat sedikit demi sedikit rasa ketertarikan muncul dihati eunhyuk kepada je hoon. Hingga akhinya mereka menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Hubungan mereka terus berjalan hingga je hoon memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya tepat saat mereka diterima di universitas yang sama. Tanpa eunhyuk duga ternyata je hoon lebih memilih menjalin kasih dengan sahabatnya, donghae. Eunhyuk sempat kecewa saat itu, namun perlahan dia mulai mencoba menerima semuanya, tapi tetap saja dia merasa sangat panas melihat kemesraan donghae dan je hoon yang seakan diumbar-umbar. Ada terselip rasa cemburu dihati eunhyuk. Tapi rasa cemburu itu berbeda dari rasa cemburu yang biasanya. Dia tahu bahwa perasaannya sudah berubah. Hingga sekarang puncak dari segalanya.

"KAU MASIH MENCINTAI JE HOON KAN ?!"

Bentakan donghae membuat eunhyuk tersentak dari lamunannya. Eunhyuk tak berani menatap mata donghae yang sekarang ia yakini sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia yakin banyak amarah dan kebencian di mata itu. Seandainya donghae tahu bahwa semua hanya salah paham.

"tidak." Jawab eunhyuk singkat. Mendengar jawaban eunhyuk membuat amarah donghae makin meluap. Donghae kecewa dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Donghae tahu bahwa eunhyuk masih mencintai je hoon. Terlihat dari tingkah laku eunhyuk yang sangat berbeda saat eunhyuk melihatnya bermesraan dengan je hoon. Awalnya donghae merasa wajar karna je hoon adalah mantan kekasih eunhyuk. Tapi lama-lama prilaku eunhyuk sudah tak bisa di toleransi lagi.

Donghae masih mengingat saat eunhyuk memberi obat pencuci perut pada je hoon agar je hoon tidak datang ke pantai untuk menemui donghae. Rencannya mereka akan kencan saat itu. Donghae mengetahui kebenarannya saat melihat botol obat pencuci perut yang sudah kosong ditas eunhyuk, sata ditanya eunhyuk justru kelagapan dan bilang "a-ani itu bukan aku yang melakukan." Donghae tahu bahwa saat itu eunhyuk sedang berbohong, eunhyuk akan mengusap daun telinga kanannya jika sedang berbohong. Bertahun tahun berteman dengan eunhyuk membuat donghae hatam mengingat tingkah laku eunhyuk.

Dongahe juga masih mengingat saat eunhyuk menyembunyikan gelang pokemon kesayangan milik je hoon hinggga membuat gadis mungil itu menangis. donghae ikut mencari gelang itu sepanjang hari dan mengelilingi universitas yang sangat luas itu, bahkan mereka berdua sampai tidur di UKS karna gerbang sekolah sudah dikunci dan membatalkan niat awal mereka untuk dinner bersama. Keesokannya donghae melihat eunhyuk mengendap-endap memasuki kelas je hoon dan melihat namja manis itu memasuki gelang pokemon milik je hoon ke dalam tas gadis mungil itu. Donghae tetap bersabar, ia tahu bahwa eunhyuk sedang cemburu dan berusaha membatalkan semua acaranya dengan je hoon . Berbagai ulah eunhyuk sudah donghae dan je hoon hadapi, bahkan donghae sudah dapat menembak siapa pelakunya jika ada hal yang janggal jika mengajak je hoon untuk bertemu berdua atau kencan atau apapun itu. Hingga yang terakhir ini, donghae sudah tak bisa bersabar lagi. Eunhyuk dengan sangat kejamnya memfitnah je hoon dan bilang kalau gadis itu berselingkuh dengan byun baekhyun, sang pangeran sekolah. Tentu saja donghae tak mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya itu. Dia tahu ini salah satu ulah eunhyuk untuk membuat donghae dan je hoon berpisah. Dan sekarang dia ingin eunhyuk mengakui semuanya.

"jangan membual eunhyuk-ssi, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai song je hoon."

"….."

"aku tahu selama ini kau orang dibalik gagalnya semua acara kencanku bersama je hoon. Iya kan?"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU LEE HYUKJAE !"

Air mata eunhyuk akhirnya tumpah juga. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihat donghae membentaknya seperti itu. Tak pernah sekalipun donghae membentaknya. Dengan kasar dia menghapus air matanya dan mulai menatap mata donghae.

"ya, aku memang orang dibalik gagalnya kencan kalian, aku pelakunya. Tapi aku sudah tak mencintai je hoon, hae-ya. Dan soal malam itu, aku sendiri yang melihat dengan kedua mataku bahwa je hoon dan baekhyun tengah berciuman panas di koridor. Aku tidak pernah memfitnah je hoon ! aku bilang yang sesungguhnya, agar kau tidak disakiti oleh je hoon. Kau sahabatku, hae-ya. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." Jelas eunhyuk. Tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi . air matanya seakan susah untuk dibendung lagi.

"PEMBOHONG ! aku tak akan pernah mempercayaimu lagi hyuk. Kau bukan eunhyuk yang kukenal, kau bukan sahabatku !" donghae berdiri dan bermaksud pergi meninggalkan eunhyuk di taman itu, hingga sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu eumm?" Tanya eunhyuk dengan senyum mirisnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan.

"…." Tak ada jawaban apapun dari donghae. Donghae masih setia berdiri membelakangi euhyuk namun pendengarannya berusaha mendengar setiap kalimat yang eunhyuk ucap.

"karna aku –….."

Isakan eunhyuk semakin menjadi jadi saat donghae membalas perkataannya dengan bilang "aku membencimu hyuk." Dan setelah itu namja tamapn itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang rapuh. Tak tepikirkan oleh eunhyuk abgaimana bisa dia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang membuat semuannya berubah. Mungkinkah ini akhir? Tak ada yang tahu kecuali tuhan yang maha kuasa. Tapi eunhyuk tetap tersenyum lega karna setidaknya mulutnya sudah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang bilang kalau….

" – aku mencintaimu donghae-ya."

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

_EPILOG_

_Namja tampan itu menatap sendu makan di depannya. Tangannya bergerak untuk menaruh bunga lily di atas gundukan tanah itu. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terpaut di depan dadanya. Dia berdoa untuk orang terkasih. Perlahan memorinya kembali terulang saat je hoon sang mantan yeojachingunya memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Tenyata ucapan sahabatnya benar, bahwa je hoon mencintai byun baekhyun. Namja tampan itu menyesal tak mempercayai ucapan sahabatnya. Namun saat je hoon memutuskannya, justru senyum tuluslah yang terpatri di bibir tipis namja tampan itu. Tak ada tangisan, tak ada sakit hati, tak ada amarah, tak ada rasa kecewa. Karna namja tampan itu tahu bahwa perasaannya sudah berpindah. Dia sangat mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Pengertian itu datang, tapi pengertian itu justru datang sangat terlambat. Orang tercintanya sudah tiada._

_Namja itu membuka matanya, dia meraba pipinya basah. Oh dia menangis. Tapi dia tak tahu tangisan apa itu, tangisan kecewa, tangisan penyesalan, tangisan sedih, atau apa? Ia tak tahu. Tapi yang dia tahu, bahwa itu bukan tangisan kebahagiaan. Karna kebahagiaannya sudah hilang bersamaan dengan perginya orang yang selalu disisinya, orang yang menampung tangis dan tawanya, orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis, orang yang tulus mencintainya, orang yang juga dia cintai, dan juga dia sakiti. Semenjak orang itu pergi, semua berubah._

_Tak ada lagi yang sama. Orang itu, sahabatnya yang sekarang dia cintai layaknya kekasih. _

_Sebelum dia beranjak dari makam itu, dia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang entah orang itu dengar atau tidak, kalimat yang pernah orang itu ucapkan padanya beberapa tahun yang lalu, yaitu –_

_"eunhyuk-ah, saranghae."_

* * *

_Annyeong ! aku kembali dengan ff haehyuk ^^. maaf jika feelnya kurang dapet dan banyak typo yang bertebaran._

_Terima kasih untuk semua readers *bow* ^^_

_Paii paii *lambai boxer sungmin*_


End file.
